Drabbles and Oneshots
by ILoveFoxes
Summary: As the title says, Drabbles and Oneshots of my favorite het pairings! Chapter one? Hayner and Ollette! And soon to come, a second chapter with Xion and Axel. Rated T for languag, just to be on the safe side for later chapters.
1. It's Cute How Stupid You Are

Ollette had finally had enough of Hayner. He never paid attention to what she said, he never asked how she felt, he never did anything just for her… and she was helping him with math and science! Not to mention all of his air-brained plots to earn munny!

But… He was Hayner, and she loved him. Not like she loved Pence, but _love_-love as in like-love, not siblingly-love. So she busted her butt helping him anyway, until the one day…

Ollette was pissed. She had every right! A report, three worksheets, an essay, and a speech due tomorrow, Hayner to tutor for three hours, stress built up-she could pull out her hair in frustration! And all he said was, "That time of the month?" You know what-yes, yes it was, and he was S.O.L.

"For your info, yes, on top of teaching you and doing a million assignments at once, _and_ not having enough munny to but some dang dark chocolate, and I'm stressed! Ugh! Eff my life!" And with that, she thudded her head against the table, growing angrier when she heard a chuckle.

"Chill, Lettie, 'kay? It'll all be-" "Chill? Chill_?_ How can I? I have so, so many more things to do than you can imagine, and you're telling me to _**CHILL?"** _He nodded meekly, scared. She looked at his face, full of rage and wanting to hit him, and froze. And began to laugh.

"Wh-What is it? What's so funny?" She laughed harder. "Your-your face!" He gave her an angry look. "Hey, I like my face, Lettie!" She stopped laughing for a moment to say, "Me too, Hay, me too." He was confused now, and she giggled again. 

"Oh, you're so cute when you're dumb." She hadn't meant to say it, honestly, but out it slipped, and his eyes lit up. "Oh, really?" She nodded, then slapped her hand over her mouth. "I… I mean…" He grinned, and before he could say anything, she sweetly muttered, "You're cute a lot," and walked outside.

Hayner smirked over this information for a moment more before realization hit. "Wait a second, Lettie, are you saying I'm stupid!"


	2. Maybe It Was All Just MakeBelieve

A smile graced Axel's lips, and Xion wondered why, _why_ had he chosen to be Puck? And another thought hit her-it was too perfect. They both had the same smartass attitude, same green eyes, the same prankster lifestyle. And, fiery red hair. Fiery red hair that Xion wanted to drag her hands through, tangle them in, and pull in fits of passion, but red, nonetheless.

She was dressed as a faery princess, pointed ear extensions in place and a tiara on her head. She watched as Axel juggled, giggling as he made the crystal spheres disappear into thin air-pulling them out of Demyx's ear a moment later. The blonde chuckled at the folly, then went back to dancing with Larxine, twirling her, love in his blue eyes.

Axel waltzed over, taking Xion's hand in his. He spun her, and pulled her to him, putting the hand not holding hers on her waist. "Whilst thou giveth me this dance, faire lady?" Xion smiled wearily and replied, "So long as thou doth not mind my clumsiness. I cannot dance, oh, kind jester."

He tsk-ed, and said, "I shalt teach thou, then. This shalt be a day of much merriment, and enlightenment as well." Xion blushed prettily. "I am afraid thou might jest at my expense…" Axel shook his head. "No, no, my lady, I couldn't jest of the princess whose father's court I belong to, nor could I jest to the lady I've pledged myself to."

Xion's breath caught in her throat. Surely, he was merely acting. Surely, he wasn't really meaning that he pledged himself to her. True, Xemnas was her father, dressed as Oberon, and true, Axel's family had been working for them since anyone could remember, but he couldn't…? Could he?

Axel loved the soft gaze Xion was giving him, and he pulled her to his chest, whispering in her ear, comfortingly, "Just follow me. One, two three, one, two, three…" And he began dancing, slowly at first, but speeding up to the correct tempo once Xion got the hang of their three-step.

Xion's ear was just above Axel's heart, which was beating quickly, like hummingbirds' wings. She let him lead her, and closed her eyes, keeping her focus on his heart, and his hand in hers. He stopped after a few dances, and put on his, 'hurray, it's your jerk father, the one who makes you cry so often, I'm gonna kiss up to him to make him think I like him so I can still hang out with you' smile (which she was calling the '' smile for 'short' [pronounced, hi-jift-oww-mikes-oy-guk-uht-mh-till-hisc-show-e]).

"Ah, Robin Goodfellow! Protecting my daughter, I see. Good! I fear she hasn't been very happy since the death of her mother, Titania, our beloved queen." Axel nodded, grinning like a fool. "Yes, my liege. The safety of the princess will always come first in my book, closely followed by your own, King Oberon."

Xemnas nodded, pleased with this play, and Xion piped up. "Father, dear Puck has been teaching me to dance. I think I am getting much better, sir, and I wish to hear your opinion." Axel's eyes grew round, and he said, "Now, princess, I am no expert, merely helping you get rid of your worry, as a friend should."

Xion smiled, and said, "But, kind jester, would you deny your king this performance?" Axel shook his head, and replied, "Nay, dearest princess, nor would I disappoint you. Very well, sire, it seems that your daughter and I shall be entertaining you for a song." Xemnas nodded, and sat in his throne (no, really-his chair was a throne, the stupid, power-hungry jerk. Upside: Xion and Axel got thrones as well.)

Axel took Xion's hand and spun her around again, putting his other hand on her waist, as before, wondering what brought this on. She smiled up at him, eyes shining, and his heart skipped a beat. The music began, and he danced with her, noting that the song was slow, sad, and sweet… Like Xion, whom he loved.

Xion wished that they were dancing as close as before, but didn't want her father angry. She squeezed Axel's hand, and he squeezed back as they shared a special moment, all their own. She would never forget this, ever. She would never forget his hand on her waist as they twirled, slowly, lovingly.

Axel wondered what Xion was thinking behind those big blue eyes. He knew what he was thinking-_whoa, her eyes are beautiful… Gahr! Stop thinking that, Ax, she doesn't like you that way!_-but wished he wasn't. He didn't ask to fall in love with her, but it had happened, and he remained silent only to stay beside her.

Her head spun at the look Axel was giving her-a look of complete adoration, of love and of raw emotion. She watched his eyes, spellbound, and smiled when he gave her a cocky grin, unaware that he was going to try a move he didn't think Xemnas would like.

He spun her around, pulling her close like they were before, knowing well that in olden days, this would've meant that he wanted to court-or was courting-the beautiful raven-haired girl in his arms. He saw Xemnas' mouth twitch, and could've sworn he was smiling.

Xion whispered, "He shalt become angered, l-kind jester." She mentally cursed her stupidity. _Love?_ She was about to call him _love?_ He spun her as the song ended, and said, "He's really going to get shits and giggles from this, then," before kissing her gently, a simple peck.

Axel was scared. He had no idea how Xemnas would react, true, but Xion's reaction was what he was most afraid of. Afraid of rejection, of hate, of anger. He was hopeful, though, too. What if she returned the feelings that consumed him, that haunted his dreams?

Xion opened her eyes, looking into Axel's emerald orbs before she smiled at him, blushing prettily. He stepped away, kissing her hand before he walked off to find concessions. She watched him leave, a hand on her mouth.

"Very wise, that jester of mine," her father mused, drawing her from her thoughts, "Reckless, but wise." Xion turned to ask him, "Whatever do you mean, lord? That he knows what hearts are most easily broken, or that he makes wise choices in the women he goes after?"

Xemnas smiled down at his daughter. "I mean that he has an impeccable taste for princesses, and women in general. If only your mother were here to see you… We had a running bet, on who would move first. I put my bet on you, and she on him. She won." He chuckled, then walked off, to muse on his own.

"Axel?" Xion's quiet voice chilled the night air around him as he sipped his punch, and he set down his goblet, turning toward her. "Yes, princess?" She smiled sadly, and said, "So, it _was _all part of the act. Robin Goodfellow's greatest prank: breaking Tirana's heart…" Her crystal blue eyes filled with tears, and she sat in a steel chair beside the railing of the balcony.

"Z…" He pulled her into his arms. "It was no joke, no prank. It was what I feel, what I want. But I can see that you don't, so I will leave you alone." He let go, and she reached for him. "Ax…," she whispered, and when he turned around, he slammed his lips to hers. She kissed back, both nibbling and sucking on one another's lips, and when they pulled away, Xion's lips were swollen.

Music was still playing, and he asked, "May I have this dance, Xion?" She gazed into his bright eyes, and smiled, replying, "Yes, love, you may." And they came together, her head on his chest, his face buried in her hair as they danced slowly in the moonlight.


	3. No Matter The Length Of Darkness

Kairi woke screaming, her heart racing. "No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sora, Goofy, and Donald woke with a jump, but after Sora got up to sit beside her, the other two lay back down and fell asleep in their sleeping bags.

He put his arms around her, and she cried into his shoulder. "Shhhh…," he whispered, "What's wrong?" "You… you died, Sora… H-here… in m-my arms… blood everywhere… I was so scared… So scared…" Kairi buried her face in his shoulder, and he rocked her, pulling her into the seat his crossed legs made.

After a moment, she calmed a bit more, and pecked his cheek. The sun was peeking above the horizon, and the sky was pink, but Sora pulled his sleeping bag next to hers so he could hold her as they fell back asleep, knowing that they would be yelled at when noon came and everyone awoke again, but that it would be worth nightmare-less sleep.


End file.
